dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lim Jeong Hee
Perfil *'Nombre: '임정희 / Lim Jeong Hee (Lim Jung Hee) *'Apodos: '''J-Lim *'Profesión:' Cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Familia: '''Padres, Hermana mayor y Hermano menor. *'Agencia:' Oscar Entertainment Biografía Lim Jeong-Hee creció en un ambiente musical, su padre era una gran fanático de la música pop y un coleccionista de un sinnúmero de discos de música. Se educó con música clásica en su infancia, comenzando con aprender a tocar el piano. A pesar de esto, a medida que crecía, ella ganó más interés en la música pop en lugar de la música clásica que había estudiado. En la escuela secundaria, Lim participó en un concurso de canciones para adolescentes en la ciudad de Seúl y ganó el gran premio. La experiencia de competir en el concurso y ganar el premio mayor llevó Lim a entrar en la universidad para estudiar música popular. En 2005 firmó con JYP Entertainment. Sin embargo, era más famosa en la escena musical de la calle que en la televisión o la radio. Incluso antes de su debut oficial, habia celebrado innumerables espectáculos en las calles por su cuenta lo que llevó a la creación de múltiples clubes de fans. En Junio lanzo su primer mini-álbum titulado "Music Is My Life." A través de sus actuaciones en la calle, Lim dijo que ella ha aprendido mucho acerca de la música y ha encontrado un mayor amor y pasión hacia la música. En 2012 tras haber lanzado 3 álbums y 2 mini-álbums deja JYP Entertainment y pasa a estar bajo Big Hit Entertainment pero solo hasta 2015. En 2016 anuncia su regreso bajo la agencia Oscar Entertainment con el single "Crazy" lanzado el día 29 de febrero y la vuelta a los programas musicales. Temas para Dramas *''Black Diamond tema para Graceful Family (2019) *''Answer in Life'' tema para Room No. 9 (2018) *''The Coat'' tema para Two Cops (2018) *''Moon'' tema para Mirror of the Witch (2016) *''I Want'' tema para Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho (2016) *''It Hurts It Hurts'' tema para Super Daddy Yeol (2015) *''Scent of a Flower'' tema para Emergency Couple (2014) *''Poison Love'' tema para Shark (2013) *''I'll Be There'' tema para Medical Top Team (2013) *''Don't Love Me'' tema para Five Fingers (2012) *''Filament'' tema para Wild Romance (2012) *''Make Move Back Time'' tema para Royal Family (2011) *''Don't Go (junto a Jun. K (2PM))'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''I Just Can Not Love'' tema para Smile, Mom (2010) Programas de TV *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Kim Songho Special (10.12.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Songwriter Lee Beomhui special (29.10.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Songwriter Ahn Chihaeng Special (30.07.2016) (Ganadora) *(MBC) Duet Song Festival (24.06.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Lee Hyunwoo and Kim Jungmin Special (04.06.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Yoon Sooil (30.04.2016) *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Composer Ha Kwanghoon Special (02.04.2016) Programas de Radio * (MBC) Tei's Dreaming Radio (08.11.2016) * (MBC) Live on Air (27.10.2016) * (MBC) Live on Air (30.03.2016) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (10.03.2016) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (14.11.2013) * (MBC) Live on Air (17.09.2013) * (SBS) Cultwo Show (05.09.2013) * (SBS) Beautiful Morning Kim Chang Wan (14.08.2013) Musicales *Rock of Ages (2012) *Temptation of Wolves (2011) Discografia 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *'2011:' Kolleen Park - Beautiful you *'2011:' Jun. K - Don't Go *'2010:' JYP NATION - This Christma *'2009:' Lee Hyun' - '''30 Minutes Ago *'2006: Rain - Cassopeia *'2005: 'Lee Hom Wang - Wan Mei De Hu Dong (The Perfect Interaction) *'2005: '''Windy City (band) - Love is understanding *'2005: 'Joo Suc - 힙합 뮤직 *'2004: G.O.D - When Love Is Hard *'2004: 'Rain - My Groove *'2004: 'Vasco - Pray #2 Videos Musicales * JYP NATION - This Christmas (2010) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Changwon Hope Concert (24.06.2016) * ECOGEO K-POP CONCERT (31.08.2013) * Cyworld Dream Music Festival (2011) * 5th Pattaya Music Festival in Thailand (2005) Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2005 *'Educacion:' **Baekam High School **Universidad Nacional de Seúl de Bellas Artes y Música práctica. *'Religión: '''Protestante. *'Músicos favoritos:' Stevie Wonder , Angie Stone , Alicia Keys , Lauryn Hill. *'Habilidades: 'Piano, Guitarra. *'Instrumentos: '''Piano y Guitarra. *Fue solista bajo las agencias JYP Entertainment (2005-2012) y Big Hit Entertaiment (2005-2015). *En 2011 logro llegar a las semifinales en la primera temporada del programa Opera Star de tvN. *El 12 de noviembre del 2011 logro su primera victoria en Immortal Songs 2. *En el programa Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man logro ganar siendo parte del equipo de Yoo Hee Yeol. *Regresa a Immortal Songs 2 en 2016, en su cuarta presentación del año obtiene su segunda victoria en el programa con un puntaje de 432. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Cyworld Oficial Galería 20101008 imjeonghee.jpg 22738144.1.jpg 354823.jpg Htm 20071011020350c000c010-002.JPG Lim_Jeong_Hee_001.jpg ÀÓÁ¤Èñ1-6.jpg 20110602 lim jeonghee 2.jpg Lim Jung Hee.jpg Videografía (MV) 임정희 lim jung-hee - Music is My life| Music is My life Lim Jeong Hee " " MV (Full version)| Would never be real Lim Jeong Hee "" MV| Golden Lady MV Lim Jeong Hee(임정희)&Herz Analog It's been a long time(오랜만이다)|It's been a long time MV Lim Jeong Hee Luv is| Luv is Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong Hee, Joo Hee, Rap Monster, Jung Kook - Perfect Christmas| Perfect Christmas MV 40(포티), Lim Jeong Hee(임정희) Like a Movie(영화처럼)| Like a Movie V-1466468395| Crazy Categoría:Oscar Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KDebut2005 Categoría:KPianista Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KR&B